Warrior's Delights
by Leafwing-Jayfeather Lover
Summary: Kinda funny, a little humor. Read along as the Clans start going insane, and lose themselves in a mass of Poppy seeds and Fox Dung.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is Leafwing here with my new fanfic- Warrior's Delights. Here you go! Enjoy.**

Jayfeather was sorting his herbs in the medicine cat den, and all of a sudden he felt like Katy Perry. "Baby you're a Fiiiiiiirrrework!Come on let your coollors burst! Make them go , oh, oh oh! As you shoot across the SKY I I!"

Brambleclaw burst into the den. "Will you shut the (beep) up? You are (beep) (censored) (beep) (beep)!"

Jayfeather started screeching and ran out into the forest where he bumped into Squirrelflight.

"Watch where you're running!" she said.

Jayfeather was puzzled.

Squirrelflight sighed. "What are you doing out here anyway? It's not even dawn yet!"

Jayfeather glared at her mutinously. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers or tell them any personal information."

Squirrelflight gave him a WTF? Look and padded away.

**Meanwhile, back in the camp, Brambleclaw was sorting the night patrols.**

"I want to do a patrol alone!" announced Bluestar.

Brambleclaw fainted. Then woke up again. Then fainted. Then woke up. Then fainted. And, you get the point.

Firestar came down from the ledge, and froze when he saw Bluestar. "How the (censored) did you get down here from (beep) StarClan?"

Bluestar ignored him.

Brambleclaw was still fainting and waking up again. Firestar walked over and yelled in his face. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMAAN! YOU JACKIN' MA STYLE!"

And Firestar slapped him in the face. They both looked at eachother, and had a giggle fit.

**AAAAAAAAAANND BACK TO JAYFEATHER!**

Jayfeather was running all around the forest, rolling in patches of garlic and dung. He spotted Dovepaw and Lionblaze, then ran over to them.

"Hey Bro! Whassup?" He screamed to Dovepaw.

Dovepaw was smoking pot. And Lionblaze was eating part of the pine tree next to them.

"Umm nothin' much, You?" said Dovepaw.

"Oh,! Hi Jayfeather!" Lionblaze hiccupped, bits of pine needles falling out of his mouth.

"Why do you smell like (beep)?" Dovepaw slurred.

"so that the evil spirit's don't kill me!" shrieked Jayfeather. And he ran away.

**This was kinda lame, but I thought it was a little bit funny, lol. :D please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got one review so fast, so I decided to update again. Thanks to ****Rainbowwing of treeclan for reviewing! This chapter will be a lot funnier than the last one.**

**Here you go! And like always, Enjoy!**

Jayfeather was in his den sorting herbs- again- (he has an obsession) and all of a sudden-again- he screeched.

Hollyleaf came rushing in looking frantic.

"What the (BEEP) is wrong?" She yelled.

"We are out of Poopy Seeds!"

"Wtf are Poopy seeds? Don't you mean poppy seeds?" She said.

"NOoo, we have lots of those," He moaned. "I mean rabbit droppings, those are called poopy seeds!"

Hollyleaf shrieked. "Are those what you use instead of real poppy seeds?"

Jayfeather looked sheepish. "Maybe."

Hollyleaf fled the den wailing.

Berrynose walked in with an ugly tire mark on his back.

"WTF happened!" said Jayfeather.

"Blackstar ran over me with his Jeep." He replied. Abruptly, Jayfeather heard Berrynose's cellphone ringing.

"And I was like, BABY, BABY BABY NOOOO, LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOOOO, LIKE-" Well, you get the point.

"Is that your ringtone?" said Jayfeather.

"Yaaa, one moment let me answer this." *Pulls LG Rumor out of imaginary pocket*

"HEEEEYYYYYY! WHAZZUP GIRLFFRIEND!" Berrynose screamed into his phone.

Jayfeather sighed and left the den, hearing Berrynose swearing into the phone.

**JAYFEATHER IN THE FOREST.**

Jayfeather was in his hyper mood, once again rolling in random patches of dung and garlic.

He ran across the WindClan border and into their camp.

"What are you doing here (censored)?" Breezepelt snarled.

"HOWDY, BROTHA FROM ANOTHA MOTHA!" Jayfeather screeched in his face.

Breezepelt fell to the ground randomly and started bowing to Jayfeather. All the other Windclan cats did the same.

Then they started chanting "Jayfeatha! Jayfeatha!"

Blackstar drove by in his Jeep, with his whole Clan sitting in the back. Berrynose poofed up beside, and /blackstar ran over him again, leaving another black tire mark on Berrynose's head.

**AN: 3 more reviews for the next chapter! **


End file.
